Recently, in Australia Provisional Patent Specification entitled “Image Processing Method and Apparatus (Art01)” filed concurrently by the present applicant, a system has been proposed known colloquially as “Artcam” which is a digital camera having an integral printer for printing out sensed images in addition to manipulations of the sensed image which are manipulated as a result of the insertion of a “Artcard” having manipulation instructions thereon into the camera.